


Welcome Home

by ginafics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginafics/pseuds/ginafics
Summary: Johnny stood Doyoung up on their third date, and Doyoung decides to fight for his happiness instead of letting Johnny slips away.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimyerim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyerim/gifts).



> Hello! Here's another fic for you! I enjoy writing this so much I swear to god thank you for the very cute prompt now i can say i have written at least one parent fic au in my life♡
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this as much as i do!

Doyoung can’t believe he’s being stood up on his third date. _There goes another asshole in disguise,_ he thinks, which doesn’t make him feel any better because this is the first time in a long time that he wants his date to actually works. This is the first time he actually wants to put double effort to make something blooms after countless of dates. And yet, he’s being stood up on his third date, _again_. Yes, Doyoung has rarely dated people for the past year because his record on scoring a boyfriend has never been successful. People got interested in him, but then after two or four dates, they stood him up, or they simply put off the date. Doyoung likes to think that they’re not capable of handling him. The ones that actually managed to become his love partner were usually turned into an asshole after 2 months, just some random men who revealed how it was just basically a prank, or a few that actually wanted to chase him just for the thrill of it. Doyoung understands that he might be hard to handle or he’s slightly intimidating, what’s with his sharp tongue and sharper brain. He understands that people are bound to leave, to get tired of him, and so he stops trying. He gradually lost his interest in dating people, sometimes accepting date offers just because he thinks the other guy’s worth his attention, no matter how short lived it is. For fuck’s sake, his last real healthy relationship is probably 2 and a half years ago with his now ex-boyfriend-turned-best-friend.

So when he met Johnny, the new handsome and tall photographer for their company, he has been surprised with the flutter within his own chest. And when Johnny asked him out after a few weeks of shy smiles and blooming friendship, Doyoung couldn’t help but to say yes. And yes Johnny is cute, but he’s also kind hearted and smart and a little bit of a flirt and, _God,_ Doyoung would do some questionable things just to be able to know him better. Their first date was too dreamy, Doyoung wasn’t sure whether it was real or it’s just a fever dream. Their second date was so fun, Doyoung couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night and also the next day; the feel of soft lips on his cheek still can be felt even after two days. And yet, Johnny stood him up on his third date. Maybe this one should leave him feeling sad. Doyoung rolls his eyes at the barista that looks at him with pity in her eyes. He doesn’t have time to mourn his ruined date; he has better things to do, like start doing on his new layouts because the deadline is coming closer.

But because he is a kind guy, he wants to give Johnny his last benefit of the doubts. (Or maybe it’s because he might be hoping that Johnny won’t be another name on the long list of _The Asshole That I Want to Kill)_. Doyoung called Johnny’s phone after an hour of waiting for the guy, trying to settle his heart from beating too fast.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three ring.

Four ring.

Fiv-

“Hello?” _That’s not Johnny,_ is the first thing that comes to Doyoung’s head. The voice is higher, much higher, and more uncertain. Almost, dare he says it, childlike. “...Hello?” the voice asks again, hesitation was obvious on his tone. Then Doyoung can hear all the ruckus on the background; the wailing, the crying, the hiccups. Doyoung panics.

“Hello, who is this?”

“Hello! This is Mark!” the voice sounds more excited, a little bit relieved.

“...um, hi, Mark. Can I speak with Johnny, please?” Doyoung tries to be polite since he doesn’t know what is actually happening.

“Oh…” Mark sounds suddenly down. “Dad is quite busy at the moment, sorry Mr?” _Dad?_

“Kim Doyoung.”

“Sorry, Mr. Kim Doyoung! But I can pass on your message to Dad if you want…?” Doyoung doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to act. Johnny has a child.

“Uh, Mark can you-” his voice is once again cut off with an ear piercing cry.

“Oh, Mr. Kim Doyoung, I’m sorry but I need to help Dad… My brother is very sick at the moment, I’ll make sure to pass your call to Dad later! Bye!” Mark sounds rushed and then the phone call is cut off, leaving Doyoung gaping like a fish out of water because Johnny has _children,_ and one of them is currently very sick. Doyoung is worried, screwed being stood up on a date.

* * *

 

When Doyoung parks his car in front of Johnny’s address, he needs a little moment to actually compose himself. Doyoung has actually blackmailed the human resources division to give him Johnny’s address because Mark is no longer answering to his phone call and Doyoung has the important urge to just meet Johnny. 1) Because he’s worried and 2) because Doyoung wants to salvage whatever he can from this relationship. Doyoung refused to walk away without a fight, and he wants to give his heart a shot at happiness. Even if that means dealing with kids. _Johnny’s kids,_ he has to remind himself. He takes a deep breath before walking to Johnny’s front porch and rings the bell. Johnny has a house, for fuck’s sake. He lives in an actual warm, domestic looking house instead of in an apartment. A house he apparently had decorated nicely to welcome Christmas. Doyoung scoffs, exhaling a cold fog from his mouth because it’s already a full blown winter but Christmas is still due two weeks away from today. _Cute._

A small boy opens the door for him. A small boy with big eyes filled with wonder, but a small furrow in between his brows makes him look like he’s stressed. A kid shouldn’t have looked that stressed, Doyoung frowns. The house is somehow silent, there’s no more loud wailing and cry, everything is loudly silent, but Doyoung thinks it’s better than the loud scream.

“Who are you?” The boy asks, there’s confusion and a little bit of fear on his voice. Doyoung tries to smile, albeit the way it must look weird and stiff. He actually wants to erase the edge from the boy’s posture.

“I’m Kim Doyoung.” He waves slightly, hiding his hand behind his back when it feels too awkward. The boy’s mouth turns to a surprised ‘o’, then it blooms to a relieved smile. The boy must be Mark.

“Hi, Mr. Kim Doyoung! Please come in!” Mark opens the door wider to let him in. Doyoung puts off his shoes near the door where a pile of shoes from big to small can be seen. Mark helps him opening his coat and scarf, dumping all of them on the back of their sofa. Doyoung can’t help but to absorb the way Johnny’s house is furnished, walls painted in soft yellow, which shouldn’t really work but it works nicely anyway. “I’m sorry,” Mark’s quiet voice pulls him back to reality and he flinches a little. “but Dad is currently asleep with Hyuck, he won’t left him even for a second.” Mark says apologetically.

“It’s okay, I come here just because I’m worried. I was supposed to meet with Johnny today.” Doyoung shrugs.

“Oh, he must have forgotten when Hyuck got sick this morning. But please don’t blame him, he rarely forgot anything in his life.” Doyoung smiles at Mark, comfortingly, trying to appease his worries.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad.” And then suddenly, Mark’s tummy decides to growl out. Doyoung grins at Mark’s blush. “It’s 2 p.m. already, you must be hungry.” Mark nods a little, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

“Dad forgot to cook. Dad sometimes forgot almost everything when things like this happened.” Doyoung frowns, it must be hard having to take care of two children when one of them is sick. Doyoung swallows the lump in his throat, he wouldn’t know. The last time he was asked to take care a child, he had failed. It had been so long ago. Doyoung wants to start over, to patched over a not yet fully healed wound. If it’s for Johnny, he wants to try to face everything in the world. And so he takes the lead to the kitchen and determined to cook for Mark with whatever they have in their fridge. He hopes Johnny has refilled his groceries.

* * *

 

Mark has asked for samgyetang. Doyoung tried his best to make an excellent dish for the little boy. Mark’s twinkling eyes and wide grin have been the best praise he gets for his food.

“So, you’re Johnny’s kid. How old are you?”

“8!” Mark answers excitedly. “I will be 10 in two years! And then I will be a big boy and I can help Dad!” Doyoung smiles. Perhaps getting to know Mark doesn't sound so bad, he thinks he’s getting the handle of being with a child.

“And what would you help your Dad with?”

“Taking care of Hyuck!” Mark says after swallowing his rice. “Hyuck will start real school in two years, and then I can take care of him at school, and Dad won’t have to worry at work again.” Mark says it with so much positivity, Doyoung’s heart clenches painfully.

“Mark…” Doyoung starts hesitantly, “where’s your mom?” Doyoung slaps himself mentally when Mark flinches.

“Somewhere far away, Dad had promised to tell me when I’m bigger.” Doyoung wants to whimper. He doesn’t know this part of Johnny’s life, and now he wonders whether he has overstepped his boundaries.

“So why is Hyuck wailing like his life is depended on it this morning?” He tries to stir away from the previous topic. Mark pouts.

“He has been in pain since this morning, and then Dad brought him to the doctor. The doctor said it was… gastra -gastrie… gastres?”

“Gastritis?” Mark grins and nods wildly at Doyoung’s suggestion.

“Yes that! And then I think the green looking water the doctor had gave him just work now. Dad probably feels so tired, he also went to sleep.” Doyoung strides over the counter and sits in front of Mark.

“Your Dad must be very proud to have a good child like you. Can I… Can I hug you?” Mark looks just as taken aback as Doyoung when he utters the sentence. Doyoung just feels like he wants to hug Mark. But Mark gets of the high stool and climbs up Doyoung’s lap, burying his face in the older’s shoulder and squeeze Doyoung’s broad shoulder with his short arms. Doyoung tightens his hold on Mark’s waist just for a little before a voice separates them.

“Doyoung?” there’s fear and trepidation in the usually calm voice.

“Daddy!” Mark cheers and jumps off Doyoung’s laps only to be picked up by Johnny and he nestles himself easily on Johnny’s chest. Doyoung smiles at the view. Of course, Johnny has children, it’s only a given by how good he’s with kids.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry…” Johnny starts. The house just gets more silent than before because Johnny just put Mark to sleep. _He deserved it,_ Doyoung thinks because it must be tiring to put up with so many loud voices over the worries he had for his brother and Dad.

“It’s okay, Johnny.” They’re currently perched on the sofa, Doyoung just happily absorbing the silent while Johnny eats the rest of Doyoung’s samgyetang. He thinks he’ll make some more for Hyuck later, his stomach deserves warm light food.

“No, it’s not okay. I’m sorry I totally forgot about the date, and I stood you up without any notice. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Mark and Donghyuck before. I realized I shouldn’t have lead you on like that.” Doyoung looks at him a little bit sternly now.

“Lead me on? Don’t you like me, Johnny Suh? Is this just a game for you?”

“What? No, of course, not!” Johnny exclaims quickly, which then makes Doyoung smiles.

“Then you’re not leading anyone on.” he shrugs.

“But… you have never liked children, you made it clear on our first week knowing each other. And I asked you out without telling you I have two of my own. You could have better dates, who don’t have any kids and other things you don’t like, but I tethered you to me.”

“And why is that? Why don’t you tell me?”

“Because you said you don’t like children. I don’t want to choose between my children and you because I _will_ choose them. Again and again, without any doubts. But I’m also selfish because I don’t want to lose you. Because I like you so much, Doyoung.” Doyoung smiles at Johnny fondly at that.

“Do you know what’s funny?” Johnny shakes his head at Doyoung’s words. “I don’t think I care, Johnny. Because I, too, like you so much. I don’t think I care that I don’t like children and you have two. I think I will always be willing to try everything as long as it’s for you.” The smile sent his way is blinding, a pure happy grin with awe filled eyes, all of them directed at him and Doyoung doesn’t quite knows what to do with it, and so he returns Johnny’s gift. Doyoung kisses Johnny’s cheek, a soft, feather like touch of lips and skin, a reassurance that he’s forgiven and Doyoung is not going anywhere. He’s not kidding when he said he wants to put all of his effort into this.

“That doesn’t sound like a crush, Doyoung.” Johnny suddenly breaks the comfortable silence that has fallen upon them. Doyoung shrugs.

“I know. I’m not saying anything else, though. You haven’t even taken me out to our third date. I need to have some incentive for you to stay beside me.” And perhaps some of his insecurities bleed into his voice, but Doyoung refused to care about anything else beside Johnny’s tightening hold in his shoulders.

“Thank God, they let you go, or else I won’t be able to find you. Don’t worry, your existence is the only incentive I need.” Doyoung knows Johnny is a bit of a flirt, but the amount of sincerity in his voice somehow manages to knocks the air out of his lungs.

“That doesn’t sound like a crush, either, Johnny Suh.” Johnny shrugs and kisses Doyoung’s temple lightly.

“Who says it’s a crush? By the way, thank you for taking care of Mark, truly, if you didn’t come he wouldn’t wake me up to ask for food.”

“He’s a good kid, Johnny. A little too positive, a little too kind, and a little too hard on himself for an 8 years old, but he’s a good kid. He’s a lot like you.” Johnny smiles.

“Wait until you meet Donghyuck. He got the fun traits above of being kind and bright.” Doyoung thinks Donghyuck sounds a lot like the sun. Perhaps that’s why their house is painted yellow inside and soft baby blue outside. A calming Mark and a bright Donghyuck, and there’s Johnny who stands as the pillar of the house, of the home. They had worked beautifully, but maybe a small corner in Doyoung’s heart hopes that he would be welcome inside if he dares to ring the bell of their home.

* * *

 

Their third date was filled with what Doyoung can only describe as romance. Their fourth date was tagged by two small boys who demanded to watch Wreck It Ralph 2. By the fifth date, Doyoung realized that he should have never been afraid to push the bell of the home. In between warm mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallow, he was surrounded with laughters upon lame jokes and abandoned gift wrappers on the floor. The christmas carol was playing loudly in the background, fairy lights glimmering up high on the Christmas tree, and he realized that the door to their home was already open without Doyoung has to ring the bell, that Johnny had been waiting for him to get inside and settle himself within the circle of the family. And with his arms full with sleepy Mark and Donghyuck, he finally takes that final step inside, letting Johnny to close the door behind him without any regrets.

“Welcome home.”


End file.
